Poisoner's Antidote
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Even if she was a Servant she was still a queen, and queens were expected to act a certain way. That said, Semiramis was still a woman with certain wishes and desires. A pity listening to those desires came less than easy for her. Lucky for her, Ritsuka was a patient man, and a desirable man. Well, they were a man and a woman so why not give it a shot? Ritsuka/Semiramis lemon.


**As promised, here's my second Valentine's day Fate lemon featuring the Wise Queen of Assyria herself. Hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Poisoner's Antidote**_

* * *

"Hm, I must admit, you've…made good progress."

He smirked while she looked ready to bite her own tongue. "Praise from the queen herself, that's probably the best gift I could ask for."

"Watch your tone, it is not too late for me to change all of this chocolate into poison."

"Hm, nice threat, but I'm willing to bet I've built up enough resistance to take my chances." Cooly answered the human male, causing the Servant's eyebrow to twitch.

Under normal circumstances, this was the part where she struck him down in the most painful way possible. As it stood, Ritsuka didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving given he was surrounded by chocolate that had been infused with her poison, if only in small doses. All it would take was a simple mental command and the sweet liquid would rise up from all around them, harden, and pierce his body as if it were tissue paper. Sweet, sweet brown would run red with his blood and Semiramis' ego would be soothed. Sadly, such a thing was as likely to happen as the next day being peaceful and quiet. It was Valentine's Day at Chaldea, and that was code for things were going to be more hellish than usual. Semiramis wasn't exactly helping things but offering out her "services" to those willing to pay.

Ritsuka considered it a blessing that unlike last year, Semiramis had only commandeered _most _of Chaldea's chocolate supply, and hadn't forced _everyone _to work in her little "factory". Instead of all that, she'd merely made it so if anyone so much as wanted to create so much as a cupcake, they'd have to go to her to get the desired cooking material, which meant paying a fee.

"_Wise Queen of Assyria!? Hah! More like Greedy Queen of Chaldea!" _Screamed Medb with an angry scowl mixed with pout when she'd learned in order to fashion yet another (doomed to fail) gift for Cú Chulainn, she'd have to "pay up" to the black-haired Servant.

Semiramis response had been completely in character. _"Queen of Chaldea, ah, so you finally admit it. For that, Medb, I'm willing to give you a special discount. Five percent off, how's that sound?" _

Those that had looked at Chaldea's last Master for hope were sorely disappointed as they'd found he'd become her project manager, top worker, and even co-director all in one. Semiramis had at first relished the look of shock on all of their faces, but then the tables turned on her. Instead of one dedicated worker, she gained over ten more, some of whom seemed more interested in…flirting than preparing Valentine's Day treats.

Ritsuka Fujimaru was somewhat aware of all of this, and he was taking full advantage of it. "Is there anything I can help you with, Queen Semiramis? A personal request maybe? Something for-"

"One more word and you won't have to worry about dying of poison, I'll slit your throat myself here and now." Snapped the ancient woman, giving her best death glare toward the Japanese teenager. Sadly for her, it didn't work. It failed spectacularly as evident by the dozens or so chuckles and murmurs she heard around the two of them. She could hear it all and it made her blood boil, the stupid grin on Ritsuka's face wasn't helping matters at all. "Gah! Just see to it you continue to work, and if I catch you slacking off, I'll leave you wishing I'd killed you here and now!" Semiramis didn't wait for him to respond in any way. Spinning on her heel, she marched down the hallway, her heels loudly clicking against the marble of the kitchen.

"Master, I gotta say, you've got the second largest stones of any man I've ever met. Congrats!" Came the bombastic voice of Beowulf. The smell of chocolate was strong with him as he'd messed up so many times in creating something as basic as a piece of candy, Ruler Jeanne had decided to come over and help him. Clearly, the culinary arts were not what the King of Geats was cut out for.

Next came Okita, her stupidly innocent voice granting on Semiramis' nerves. "So, um…how's the…you know what coming along? Do you think they're ready?"

Semiramis nearly stopped where she stood, her ears perking up and her previous anger being forgotten about. Acting quickly, she rounded the first corner she could and put her back to the wall, her hearing open so she could listen in on the conversation occurring between Ritsuka and the female Saber. Though she tried to deny it, the Assassin could feel her heart ticking up a few notches.

"Well, see it's…fifty-fifty, or at least in my opinion." Ritsuka sounded…he sounded…exhausted almost. "You have any idea how hard it…is…trying to create a fully functioning robotic servant? Even something like a cute little robot puppy? In the movies, they make science like that look easy."

_A ROBOT?! _Thundered the Assyrian woman, feeling her mind go blank then the gear suddenly start back up again. Sparks flew as they furiously grinded against one another at manic speed. _VALENTINE'S DAY IS LESS THAN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS AWAY AND HE'S…HE'S…GAH! _

There were two things for Semiramis to be grateful for, one was that everyone in the kitchen was so engrossed in their cooking, they barely noticed her dark aura. The second was that the halls leading to her office (throne room) were empty as a grave. No one would see her or hear her until she was back within the confines of her private chamber, there she could vent her emotions to her heart's content. Or at least that's what she thought until she opened the door and found she wasn't as alone as she thought she'd be.

Her eyebrow twitched. "You have three seconds to explain what the hell you're doing here before I kill you on the spot."

"Three seconds? Bah, I've made do with more. My dear Semiramis, I have come to-"

For a man who'd never once set foot on the battlefield or even close, Shakespeare was surprisingly nimble. Too nimble for her liking. Watching him skillfully twirl out of the way of her chains, Semiramis realized she'd spent so many times trying to kill the playwright, he'd gotten _used _to it to the point he could almost predict her movements. Semiramis made a mental note to step up her game, starting now.

"Ah, fiery as always! Nothing less than what I'd expect from our dear poisoner!" Exclaimed the Englishman, actually looking excited at having to jump and roll to avoid Semiramis' poison-laced chains. It just made her want to rip him apart all the more, let her receive a damn lecture for it. "Truly, one can see why our dear Master has fallen so hard for you out of all the women here at Chaldea!"

The spear-tip of one of her chains was just inches away from his neck when it suddenly stopped. "Wh…What? What did you just say to me?"

Eyes gleaming like razors, Shakespeare made his move. "My dear former comrade, have you truly shut your eyes to the feelings of our young Master? For shame, for shame, you do him a disservice in thinking so little of him." Cool as possible, he dusted off his suit and walked over to the chair positioned directly in front of the ornate desk that separated the throne room/office chair that Semiramis called her own. "Semiramis, did you once ever question the reason why Ritsuka offered himself to be the top worker for your little Chocolate Garden?"

"…Because he's a smart peasant of a Master." Answered the black-haired woman, narrowing her eyes then lowering them. "Better than most…better than…what I was expecting." Her heels clicked across the floor as she moved around the table to take her seat. Semiramis shut her eyes, though kept her ears open. Even if she was willing to listen, she wasn't going to give Shakespeare _that _much satisfaction. "Depending on what you tell me, you may not be leaving this room alive."

"Bah, a worthy risk to take, if only so I may see this drama reach its happy conclusion." Answered the Caster with an impressionable grin.

"And what drama is that?"

It was a monumentally stupid question to ask, and yet she asked it anyway. Shakespeare put a ring-bound script down on the desk before her. His eyes glistened like finely polished diamonds as he eyed her. "Perhaps one of the greatest love stories I have ever put to paper! I call it, _The Perfect Cure_." His legs crossed as he slipped into his "story-teller" mode, a state of mind Semiramis detested with all of her being. "The rough summary is this, once there lived a great and wise queen, one whose beauty was unrivaled throughout the land. As with all things however, this beauty came with a catch - since the day she'd lost her life, she'd been infected with a poison she herself could not comprehend, one that ate away at her day and night even as her kingdom prospered. It was the poison called loneliness, a venom so strong it had brought low even gods. One day however, the cure for this ill fell into her lab rather unexpectedly. It was carried by a boy, a peasant of common birth and seemingly common ability. Oh, he wasn't much to look at, but in time he proved just as much with the queen, appearances could be deceiving. Diligent, hard-working, honest yet capable of remarkable cunning, and not bad looking, such a combination all held by one who'd been blown into his current predicament by the wind."

"So many misfortunes had been thrown at this young man, yet he rose above each of them. The queen watched these struggles, sometimes from the sidelines…but after a time always from his side, even going as far as to shield him from these ills. She told herself she was simply being a good queen to her subject."

"Shakespeare." Snarled Semiramis, popping one eye open. To her frustration, his grin only deepened.

"The queen, whose heart had been as cold as ice and deadly as poison to touch, she could not keep herself away from this commoner boy, who seemed immune to the toxicity of her touch. It baffled her, but deep down, it truly touched her how this boy always thought the world of the queen, even when he saw her truly ugly side." Shakespeare's head fell back against the chair, a carefree expression on his face as he continued to speak. "What would one call it, foolishness or bravery, perhaps a little of both. That's what the queen certainly thought, but pride was her strength and her bane. For the sake of her dignity, she continuously denied the feelings in her heart. On and on the two went, playing this game even as they shouldered events small and world-shaking. Alas, the decisive day came when the gate would outstretch its arm for the last time. Another queen, one of semi-equal renown as the wise queen's, had set her sights on the commoner boy, who himself had built up quite a reputation. The commoner himself became quite smitten with the foreign queen, enough so that it seemed-"

"Like hell I am going to allow Medb or some other harlot to seize what belongs to me!" Calm before the storm, the Assyrian thundered with a genuine furious look, slamming her fist down atop the table. Her fist coated in a thin but powerful layer of acid that ate through the polished wooden as if it were tissue paper. Possessive fire burned in her copper-colored eyes as she glared at Shakespeare. "See here, Ritsuka Fujimaru belongs to me and no one else! His life, his loyalty, it belongs to no one but me!"

"Yes! Exactly!" Jumping to his feet, Shakespeare held up his hand to the chandelier's light. His eyes were ablaze with artistic fire. "The night before the hero makes his decision, he is visited by the wise queen herself, who at last confesses her feelings for her beloved! Though difficulties lie ahead of them, the boy returns her feelings, curing her the poisonous stain that has ailed her heart since her first love's death so many years before! Yes, though the future may seem dark, their love is the beacon that they shall use to light the way! An ending that ends one story, but opens the door to a new and ever-branching future!"

Amazingly, Semiramis didn't react in her usual fury upon realizing Shakespeare had pulled the wool over her eyes. The anger that had once blanketed her whole body slowly receded to be replaced with something…more soothing. Her right fist which had tighten reached behind her back where she withdrew something, a screw. Odd didn't even begin to describe what a person such as her was doing with a meaningless little piece of machinery such as this.

Shakespeare knew what the screw meant to her as he was one of the few Ritsuka had truly opened up to. As the son of an automobile worker, Ritsuka had been around machinery before, often whenever his father took him to work so the turquoise-eyed boy could see what it was his old man did for a living. The screw Semiramis held was one piece of that life that he'd come to respect and cherish. At the end of the day, it was also the very thing Ritsuka fought tooth and nail to get back to.

"This…queen in your story," Began the Assassin hesitantly. "Does she…does she truly fear of losing the commoner boy to another?"

"As any woman would fear of losing the man she loved to another woman provided she had not already made peace with the thought." There was a brief chuckle. "You see, my queen is quite an assertive somewhat possessive woman, funny considering she herself has trouble when it comes to being direct with what few people she calls close. A guarded heart, no, more accurately a heart that is dangerous to touch, but should one be able to grasp it, it is as warm as the sun itself."

Her fingers tightened around the screw. "…Away with you, and if I ever catch you sneaking inside of my personal domain again, then I shall feed you to my Phantasmal Beasts, have them spit you back out, heal you, then repeat the process a hundred times over."

He took the threat the only way he knew how to, with a grin. "Whatever you say, my queen."

* * *

Every step Ritsuka took it felt like he was trying to lift a boulder atop his back, after running a marathon. This wasn't the first time he'd run himself rigid helping out around Chaldea, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last time. Considering the day-to-day antics that went on inside the arctic base, he considered it a miracle he was able to return to his room with both arms and legs still attached. _If today was crazy, a part of me doesn't even want to think about what tomorrow is going to be like. _Valentine's Day, it wasn't that he hated it, it was just…well, Ritsuka had been in the crossfire of some truly insane romance attempts, and that was back when his life was still normal. Now he knew what happened when you mixed super-powered ghosts with…questionable personalities and histories and mixed them with the time of the year meant for love.

The answer as he'd learned was pure hell.

But it was worth, or he considered it all worth it. Ritsuka had come to enjoy helping the various denizens of Chaldea, even if it put him at risk several times over. Seeing the hard-work and softer sides of the Servants as they put all their effort into preparing a special treat for someone they cared about was something of a special opportunity for him. At times it was easy to forget the men and women he worked with, who kept him alive, were still people. Deep down, Ritsuka believed seeing their softer and more humane sides helped him hold onto his, Lord knew he'd seen enough things at Chaldea to make him want to curl up into a ball and hide.

Coming into view was the door to his room, his sanctuary. _I finally made it back. Sure, it's almost midnight, but I've got enough time to shower, throw my pajamas on and hope like hell I can make tomorrow- _

"Hello, Ritsuka."

Now, given Chaldea's functions, Ritsuka had gotten…somewhat used to people breaking into his room and being there for him when he returned. The first couple of times it'd happened, he's predictable had to fight off panic attacks. Afterward, he got used to them, sorta.

There was a difference between having someone in your room and having the woman of your dreams sitting on the bed. Eating the Valentine's Day chocolate you'd spent the last several days trying to hide from her.

That's what Ritsuka focused on, that's what caused his mind to nearly crack like an egg. It was Semiramis' innocent stare that saved him. "This is an invasion of privacy." He simply stated.

Naturally, the Assyrian woman shrugged. "I am a queen and you are one of my subjects, therefore, it's an exception. Besides, as your Servant, protecting you is my chief concern." The times she openly referred to herself as his Servant were few and far between, but they showed the ancient ruler had an admirable level of trust in him. "By the way…these taste…they're delicious." She looked away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Placing the box of half-eaten chocolate chip cookies by the side of the bed, she stood up and walked over to him, her hair dragging along the floor. "Come on, you've been working yourself stiff all day to take care of the rest of us, so now allow me to return the favor."

Just the touch of her hands was enough to breathe life into his tired body. Side by side, they sat on his bed, his hard-worked treats at her side along with a brightly-colored box he'd only paid passing attention to. "Can I ask…why?"

Semiramis looked at him as she ran a finger over his brow. Rather than her normal cold and detached stare, her gaze appeared to be one of worry. "Because, tomorrow is a day for everyone to relax and be with the person you love, and it occurred to me that you…you care for everyone in this madhouse, even those you should not, but there is no one here that you love. Those that you do love are…" Silently, she looked away, a tinge of misery clouding her eyes. "As someone who was abandoned by their parent, I truly can't say I can understand what you're feeling…but when I lost my first husband, I…the pain was unbearable. In time, I forgot it, but it never really left me. In spite of everything…I don't want you to feel the same pain, so you have to keep your strength up."

His eyes widen as the green-colored box was pushed into his arms and the lid was removed to reveal a container. Inside were a set of geometric-shaped pastries, the likes of which seemed more like something one would play with instead of eating. They spoke to the secret artistic side of the Assyrian Servant, a side that had truly captivated Ritsuka the moment he'd seen it. Without a moment's hesitation, he took one of the cubes into his mouth. He swallowed the first bite with a satisfying gulp. "You held back on some of the snake venom."

Semiramis couldn't help but laugh. Clearly, her Master had learned her ways well. "True, don't worry, I'm sure the poison level is nothing you can't handle. Ritsuka, savor the test for all its worth, let the energy you get from it flow through your body and…and…"

"And…what? By the way, you…know we're kind of eating the chocolate early, right? Valentine's Day isn't for almost another hour."

"Oh, formalities, besides." She waved off, tucking a strand of hair behind one of her pointed ears. "What this is…well…consider it something of a pre-Valentine's Day treat, that and more." Her eyes wandered back to the set of cookies that she'd eaten at her leisure. Wistfully, she reached over and plucked one from the set then devoured it whole. Rather sensually, did she lick her fingers of the crumbs knowing he was watching. "Like I said, these taste delicious. Would you…mind telling me who they were for?"

"A girl."

"Uh-huh." Semiramis noted, trying to look as disinterested as possible. "This…girl, you…like her?"

"Love her actually." Admitted the Japanese male, rubbing the back of his head as if there was nothing wrong. Ritsuka focused his gaze forward, knowing Semiramis was watching his body language for anything out of the ordinary, it was part of who she was. "On the surface, she's the coldest person I've ever met…but on the inside, she's probably one of the more serene and well-meaning women I've had the honor of meeting. It's no surprise why she's able to walk with her head tall, she has every right to…and why I kinda of doubt she'd ever take the time to look down and see a guy like me."

"I…wouldn't say you're ground-level, not anymore." Offered the Servant, continuing to fight the desire to look him in the eye. "This woman…you're surrounded by women of all kinds of legend and infamy, and this one catches your eye."

"She's dangerous, but I think that's one reason why I may love her." A humorous chuckle escaped his lips, and soon she joined him. "Yeah, pretty sure one of these adventures knocked a screw in my head loose."

Semiramis giggled as her arm moved out to stroke his cheek. He held himself together remarkable well at her touch. "Of that, there's surely no doubt…but…in this occupation, perhaps a bit of sanity is needed. After all, only a mad man would knowingly digest poison."

"Point." He admitted, placing his hand over hers. It was amazing how soft and tender her hands were in spite of the fact they'd been the death of countless men before him. He didn't fear of adding his name to the list. "This woman…she's the queen of my world, and that's why I was hoping even if it wasn't much, she'd enjoy the chocolate."

Semiramis gathered up the containers and placed them on the nightstand beside his bed. As she looked back to him, her copper eyes glistened with a never before seen light. Taking her outstretched hand, Ritsuka rose, slightly basking in the joy of their palms connecting. It quickly became more as Semiramis allowed her body to fall forward thus allowing Ritsuka to catch her.

"Are you going to keep your queen waiting any longer, Master Ritsuka?" Leered the dark-haired beauty who currently in his arms.

At the sound of her voice, the Japanese teen responded, "Of course not, I think we've waited long enough." Admittedly, he jumped a bit as Semiramis wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in for a quick kiss. Actually, it became more than that as she jabbed her tongue into his mouth, an action he greatly welcomed.

Semiramis was the one who pulled him down as her back hit the mattress first. As she briefly pushed him away so he could get some air, an ear-to-ear grin found its way to the Servant's face. There was no hiding the excitement racing through her, nor was there any desire to do so. They were alone, and in such privacy Semiramis could let all of her walls come down, allowing Ritsuka to see the truly beautiful woman he'd always known lay behind them. Once he'd inhaled a mouth full of breathable air, the Servant reattached their lips and reintroduced their tongues to one another. Ritsuka's arms roamed across her naked backside while her boobs squished up against his chest. Through her black dress, her right leg rose and hooked itself around his waist. He moaned into her lips, feeling his own arousal beginning to reach new levels as Semiramis eagerly teased him using her body. Across his neck, he felt her hands slide across his skin. Ritsuka moved his own left hand around her waist, sensually caressing her hips. He got lucky and found a sensitive spot to her, resulting in the ancient queen giving a passionate moan as they parted for breath.

Her breath mixed with his as the human and Servant were mere inches apart from one another. Semiramis chuckled, "This isn't going to be much of a union if we remain clothed, will it?" Ritsuka had an inkling of what she was going to do, and he honestly couldn't wait for her to do it. Immediately, she read the look of acceptance in his eyes and carried through with her actions. One minute, Ritsuka was over her on her back and the next it was him staring up at her. Sitting upright, she smiled as her right index finger rose into the air. He couldn't help but watch it the same way as a child was mesmerized by a butterfly. Quick as a flash, the finger fell, cutting a straight line down her dress, almost literally. Ritsuka heard the air crackle and sizzle, and then the "magic trick" was well and truly completed. "Like what you see, Master?"

Speech had left him, hell, the ability to so much as think even a single statement had fled from his mind as he drunk in the sight before him. No, the goddess that now sat atop of him. In almost all of her nude glory. From the moment he'd seen her, he'd been utterly captivated by her near divine beauty. Everything had about her had been…well, radiate was the only word that he could use to describe her, even if black seemed to be the color she primarily associated herself with.

Now, he knew without a doubt the ornate dress she always wore served a purpose, to protect her divine body from the eyes of the unworthy.

"My, my, it seems silence has taken your tongue. Perhaps there is something I can do to help." Her fingers glided across his cheeks before her lips leaned forward to meet his own. All it took was a brief second for his mind to resume its original functions. Quickly, Ritsuka's arms struck out, coiling around her now naked waist so their bodies could be squeezed together. Even though he was clothed, she was sure Ritsuka could feel the heat gathering on her nipples, her hardened nipples. Semiramis herself couldn't wait to see her lover's bare chest, but for now, she was content with allowing him to caress her flawless body. "So, what do you think of me, Ritsuka? Am I…all that you thought I would be?"

Their foreheads touched, smiles fully-formed on their faces. A red tinge was growing on them, and they knew before the night was over their faces would be redder than a tomato. "Semiramis, you're everything and more, so much more. I…I really don't know what to say."

"I figured something like that." She giggled, drumming her fingers along his back. The Servant's pointed ears picked up the sound of his heartbeat, though a bit more frantic than normal, it was no longer racing a mile a minute. It was good that he was calm, if he had something like a heartache it'd ruin all the fun. That said, Semiramis took pride in the fact that she was able to arouse her young Master, she was after all still a woman. "You don't have to say anything, Ritsuka, just listen and feel." Whispered the Assyrian queen, burying her face in the crook of the Japanese teen's neck. "Tonight, this is going to be about you."

She heard him laugh seconds before his grip on her tightened in a supportive way. "Semiramis, as nice as that would be, I want it to be about you too. You deserve to be happy just as much as I do, maybe more so."

Her right hand slid upward from his back to his head. She'd never say it, but a certain level of joy always came with being able to run her hand through his dark locks. Those were the times she was subtly reminded how young he was, and what innocence he still maintained. Semiramis was grateful for those little moments, especially since he seemed to enjoy them as well. "Still worrying about me. Really, as far as Master's go, you truly are out of the ordinary." Pulling back, Semiramis allowed a lone tear to build up and escape from one of her golden eyes, her pupils shifted from slits into soft ovals making her an image of a loving cat instead of a hissing snake. Immediately, Ritsuka responded to it by wiping it away with his thumb. She was the one who touched his forehead this time. "Not that that's a bad thing, far from it actually. Ritsuka Fujimaru, I love you, from the bottom of my heart."

Those were the last words said, and they were all that were needed. Their lips mashed against one another in a passionate embrace while their bodies turned about in unison. Ritsuka was on top now, with Semiramis' bare legs sensually gliding across his sides like a pair of snakes captivating their prey. Their hands roamed about one another's body. Undoubtedly, Ritsuka's experience was better as he was finally able to feel the soft, marble-like substances that were on Semiramis' unclothe skin. The dreams and thoughts he'd long-since repressed all bubbled up to the surface; making them even better was Semiramis herself openly encouraging him to act on them. While his lips hungrily ate hers, his hands soon enough found themselves, feeling up the twin orbs that were Semiramis' breasts. She happily moaned into his mouth at the feel of her boobs being filled up. Without a doubt, it was miles above the self-pleasure she'd sometimes resorted to when her own loneliness and fantasies became too much to bear.

One fantasy in particular, she decided to finally play out. It was after she gently pushed him away did her eyes gleam with dark lust. Naturally, he caught the look in a heartbeat. Ritsuka merely smirked as he felt Semiramis' hands slip beneath the bottom of his shirt. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she could finally gaze upon Ritsuka's well-toned and battle-tested body from up close. Unlike her, his upper body carried the reminders of countless battles. Some of them she'd weathered through him, and others she hadn't. Semiramis traced over each one with either her fingers or her eyes. Beneath her examination, Ritsuka shuddered. She dragged her finger along one of them that lead up to his neck, and kept going from there. Taking him by the back of the neck, she brought him down again for another kiss. At last, their bare chests were free to touch one another.

_You're…Ritsuka, you're beautiful. _

She was glad he wasn't like most men, who would have scoffed at the thought of being called such. Instead, he shyly blushed, even as they continued to make out. Personally, she found it cute and hoped he never lost the trait. Semiramis at out proving the worth of the statement - sliding her fingers across his bare back while sprinkling his face and neck with feathery kisses. Her touch had him completely and utterly subdued. "I've…wanted to do this to you for a while." Semiramis whispered as they turned over again, ending with her on top.

"R-Really?" He inquired, attempting to regain some form of composure. It was a losing battle, not to mention a futile one. For the rest of this night, Semiramis planned on the two of them throwing regality and everything associated with it to the wayside. From this night onward, there would be times when they could discard their civility in favor of one pleasuring one another. "S-Semiramis," began the human. "We…I…can I do you first?"

"What?"

"W-W-What I'm t-t-trying to s-say is, a-a-allow me to tend to your needs first!" Having come so far, he was hoping he didn't blow things with the wrong choice of words. Embarrassing wouldn't even begin to describe a screwup of that magnitude. His hands resting atop her hips, Ritsuka sat up, focusing all of his attention on the stunned Servant before him. "I know this is…something of a repeat for you, but I…I want it to be as special as possible, if only just a little."

Instantly, the confusion melted away into understanding as she caressed his face. "Ritsuka, it already is special for me. I'm about to make love to the first man in over thousands of years to love me for who I am. That alone is enough for me to mark this day." It was cute how red his face became following yet another peck on the lips. "That said, I know this is your first time, so I want to make the experience special _for you_. As your Servant, no, as _your woman_, please allow me to do that."

Ritsuka was sure any second his heart was going to explode in his chest. Willpower kept it from doing so as he also forced his lips to work. His brain was running at a mile a minute with no signs of slowing down anytime soon. "In that case, go right on ahead, my dear queen."

Grinning in a way he'd rarely seen, Semiramis threw both arms around his neck as the soft kiss turned into a full-on smooch. It felt good to see such lively emotions from the normally reserved and tactful Wise Queen of Assyria. Ritsuka readily responded to her actions by running his hands along her backside and through the night-colored river she called her hair. Never before had the silk-like threads felt so good. With one hand playing with them, the other drifted southward, toward her ass. So engrossed in the kiss, she barely noticed him playfully toying with her gold-lined undies. Or maybe she truly didn't care. Given how things had progressed, it was probably the second one. He felt her hot moans enter his mouth and tickle his insides as he began to pad the cloth-covered bottom he'd spent a fair number of evenings fantasizing about.

To their mutual displeasure, the kiss was broken, but the fun had only just begun. A thin trail of saliva connected their lips as they smiled at one another. Slow and careful, the Servant reattached her lips to Ritsuka, though this time it was the cheek. Even that seemed enough to send all the nerves into his body, firing into overdrive. In that state, he remained as she softly peppered his skin with more sultry kisses that moved down his body. Clearly, she was a master at this. Semiramis knew all the right points to touch him to get a rise out of him. Ritsuka found it both horrific and arousing at the same time. He'd truly underestimated the knowledge and skill that the World's Oldest Poisoner possessed. So foolishly he'd let her in close and now she was making him know what the price for such actions were. Ritsuka was fully happy to do so again as he found he actually enjoyed the "suffering" she as inflicting upon him.

At least until she got down to the waistline of his pants. That's when a quick shot of panic raced through his being. Semiramis took immediate notice of his reaction and savored it for all it was worth. "You're not opposed to me seeing your cock, are you, Master? I've shown you my breasts and allowed you to play with them as you wish, so this is only fair, right?" Any second it looked like his head was going to explode, yet the Japanese teenager managed to smile and nod. Throughout the day, she'd stealthy moved her head against his legs, gently stroking his member through the fabric of his pants. What she'd felt hadn't disappointed her, and when she finally removed the obstruction what she saw made her smile in pure joy.

"S-S-Semiramis…" Well, if he expired after making it this far, Ritsuka supposed he'd made good progress. "What do you…what do you think of my…"

It was undeniably cute to her how he'd gone from confident to looking like a flustered child. Not only did it stroke her ego, but it appealed to the gentle and tender woman that still lurked within her. That woman had now risen to the surface, seeing that there was a man worthy enough to greet her. "Ritsuka, you're just right. Not too big and not too small either, and the right thickness as well." Answered the black-haired woman, running her silky fingers along the seven-inch cock that now stood erect before her. In truth, it was actually a tad bit surprising the human so...so…well endowed. Semiramis realized she truly hadn't been giving her love enough credit. "I'm going to enjoy dining on it, starting right now." She took a short second to bask in the radiant shock on Ritsuka's face as he processed her words. Swiftly, she moved her pink lips to his member. Her ears registered the sharp breath that he took upon having his penis being pleasured by something other than his hands for the first time.

"Ah…ahhhh…" He got used to the feeling too quickly, or so Ritsuka told himself. The lewd fantasies he'd kept repressed suddenly came rushing back to him, and were promptly squashed underfoot as they were no longer needed. As much as he'd pictured what it'd feel like to be loved by Semiramis, reality was a far different thing than fantasy - it was infinitely better. Ritsuka relaxed his body and allowed his mind to drift, courtesy of the black-haired beauty treating his cock like a popsicle. Again, Semiramis' carnal knowledge was being put to good use as she slowly and tenderly peppered his member with soft kisses. Each one was like a jolt of lightning that traveled the whole of his nervous system. "I…never thought it'd feel this…good."

Her lips were replaced with her hands, and the feeling was just as enticing. "You're young so that's to be expected, not to mention you've never been with a woman before." Semiramis placed her pink-tinted lips against his member, and this time she added her tongue to the mix. A throaty moan flew from the Japanese teenager as came under assault from the poisoner. Clearly, she'd sunken her fangs into him and had him right where she wanted him. "Ritsuka," He immediately spanned to attention, his eyes no longer glazed over. The sight made Semiramis' heart warm as she realized even in the throes of bliss, the minute she looked to be in distress, he was there for her. It made the next words she spoke all the more heartfelt. "From now on, I…I want to be the _only _woman to make you feel like this, and I would like it…if you made me feel the same way."

Red colored his cheeks, but the mature look in his eyes remained as glistening as it had the day she'd first seen it. "Semiramis, you're the…really, you're the first woman I've ever really loved. That's not going to change, no matter what life throws at me. No matter what happens…I…I want to be able to make you happy." He finished with that same flaky smile only a "peasant" could manage.

That smile made something inside of Semiramis crack. A lone tear almost slipped from her eyelid but she repressed it. Now wasn't the time for tears, now was the time for her to turn the page on her life. "I want to make you happy too, so let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

They shared a quick fit of laughter before sliding back into the carnal sea they'd temporarily risen from. Arm-in-arm, they dove back in, sinking deeper into the dark depths.

Semiramis had further begun to swirl her tongue around Ritsuka's cock. With each passing second, it seemed to grow harder and more rigid while its owner continuously jerked and whined atop the bed. All of it was sweet music to Semiramis' ears, the sort that excited her in ways that would soon be made evident. While she kept her mouth focused on pleasuring his cock, she moved her hands about his waist. Ritsuka seemingly enjoyed the combination as more than once as she able to make out semi-coherent words and requests. Lightly, she dug her fingers into his skin, all in coordination with her sucking of his member. The Servant felt his cock throb several times as her tongue ran the length of it, the veins manifesting themselves in short order.

Briefly, the Assyrian woman pulled away. Her gaze shifted to Ritsuka, who caught the near predatory smile that grew along on her face. In that instant, he knew what was coming next and readily braced himself.

It did no good, the beautiful golden snake took the whole of his rod into her mouth in a single gulp.

"Semi…Semiramis!"

Instinctively, his hips jerked upward, which Semiramis had fully been expecting. It felt…intoxicating to have a man's dick inside of her mouth. She chalked that up to the fact it belonged to a man she'd come to care for _very _much. Even Semiramis had to admit, as times changed and the relationship between them grew, she found herself somewhat daydreaming about what it'd be like to take him inside of her. In the back of her mind, she laughed at how things had turned out. It wasn't quite how she'd expected, but she wasn't complaining, and neither was Ritsuka.

_You're a peasant, a commoner. _Whispered the copper-eyed woman through the mental link she and her Master shared. His thoughts were a mess of debris in a towering maelstrom that was going to be raging for the rest of the night. She still hoped her words got through to him. _I hope you know what kind of treat you're experiencing. Do please savor it for all it's worth. _

She'd honestly been expecting a vocal response, or at least a mental one. Semiramis was not expecting a physical one. The first jerking of his hips she'd been ready for, but the second one caught her completely off-guard. Then came the third. Semiramis felt a near-divine jolt of lightning spring through her brain then down her spine. It nearly sent her brain into a total crash, but she regained her senses at the last possible second. None of it stopped her actions though, far from it actually. Her body was responding while her body struggled to process what had happened. Semiramis felt a gentle hand fall atop her hair-covered head.

Daring to gaze upward, she locked eyes with her Master. Her previous question where she'd asked him if he knew the value of what he was experiencing, it was answered in the look in his eyes. Semiramis could have lost herself in that look; Ritsuka was a similar thought as his hips stopped jerking forward due to his attention now being on her.

It was clear this was what they both wanted.

Semiramis ran her tongue along his cock, tasting the veins that had sprung up in the wake of her flirtations. Her left hand moved to the base of his cock while her other snaked its way back up his bare waist and chest. Slowly, she dragged her fingers along his skin, sending him a message. It was received and swiftly acted upon.

Minutes passed like the individual ticks of a clock as the two lovers took the first steps towards cementing their new relationship. A smirk had grown on the Assyrian woman's face while the Japanese teenager's mouth continuously shifted between hot and heavy moans and barely-repressed screams. It didn't take Semiramis long to find all the sensitive points on his member to get the reaction she wanted out of him. His ear-rattling cries of bliss made her heart flutter in pride and excitement. Somewhere in the corners of her mind, she cheered in realizing she "still had it", the thought was quickly buried under the ever-growing pride within her chest. As she eagerly took more and more of Ritsuka's penis into her mouth, she felt her own privates hunger for some action.

_In time, _She told herself while bobbing her head up and down. _Soon…soon, just a little bit longer, but before that…I want to…I want to...! _

Ritsuka's grip on his Servant's head had grown tighter, not that she minded. He was sure his cock was reaching the back of her throat; somehow, Semiramis had managed to take all of his member into her mouth. It was perhaps foolish of him to doubt her. She was, in simplest terms, the most spectacular woman he'd ever met. To the best of his ability, he tried to answer her actions with his body. Evidently, it was working as he could practically feel the sexual energy building up within his Servant. One of them was going to give, and he had no problem being first. Again, it was his first time after all.

"Semiramis!"

After thousands of years, the Wise Queen of Assyria once more knew the taste of cum, the sweet and warm nectar that only a man could give her. Repressing her own mini-orgasm, she focused on taking in the white flood that burst from his cock. The whole of her mouth was stained by the creamy nectar as it rushed down her throat and into the core of her being. All of it felt so…invigorating, like having pure life energy injected into her.

_Oh, yes, I've found it! My antidote! My sweet elixir! _

Dozens of ropes of cum were blasted into Semiramis' mouth, and she downed each and every one like her life depended on it. The poisoner had herself been poisoned, and the manly juices of her Master, her lover, were her only cure. She wanted the sweet taste of life, and she took it without a moment's hesitation. She took it all and he happily continued to give it.

How long he came, he didn't know, but what he knew was that never in all his life had he felt so satisfied. Ritsuka's back hit the mattress, his chest rising and falling. He felt light as a feather in the wind, lazily letting the current guide him wherever it wished. The teenager truly wondered if this was what enlightenment felt like, if so he could understand why so many thought of nothing but achieving it. Suddenly, he was caught and pulled back down to earth where he found someone was waiting for him. Semiramis smiled at him before moving in with her wet but mostly clean lips. He didn't mind the residue taste of his own juices on her pink lips.

They kissed long and hard before finally separating for air. During that time, Semiramis had wrapped her leg around his waist, and he'd done the same using his arm. Together, they breathed outward, their faces rapidly growing the same shade of red as the roses that had been scattered about earlier today.

"Ritsuka," Began the copper-eyed woman almost shyly. "Did you…enjoy that?"

"I did, more than you could imagine." His smile was innocent, but then a wicked gleam shined in his turquoise eyes. "But now it's time I treated you the way a queen deserves to be treated."

Even if she'd told herself she was ready, Semiramis was still momentarily by surprise when Ritsuka moved himself on top of her. He looked so…different hovering above her with that near predatory look in his eyes. She found it both arousing and a bit terrifying. The former quickly won out over the latter as he descended onto her lips. In her opinion, the kiss was far too short, but him moving onto her breasts could make up for it.

And make up for it they did.

There were a number of places his skill with his hands and tongue could have come from. At the current moment, Semiramis was too engrossed in her own pleasure to care about any of them or try to pinpoint one. All she knew and focused on was the fact they'd served her Master, and by extension her, well. Her hands stretched outward, grasping at the sheets and empty air as her boy toyed with her breasts. A great many remarks and compliments had been directed her way regarding her precious orbs. In the name of regality, she'd held her tongue regarding some of them, and prided herself in hearing others. Now, they belonged to the black-haired boy who'd somehow withstand everything she'd thrown at him.

At her urging, he toyed with the perky mounds to his heart's content. It'd been a long-held dream that he was finally free to indulge in. The soft, creamy skin was hot beneath his touch. Her nipples were already hard and practically begging for attention when he finally turned his tongue upon them. Semiramis didn't even try to fight the shout that'd been building in her throat. If not for the sealing spell, Ritsuka knew half of Chaldea would have just heard the World's Oldest Poisoner let out the most indecent scream possible. His head was filled with the sound, his cock twitched and his face nearly broke out into a full-on grin. Scratch that, he actually did grin, but it was as he was stimulating her right nipple. The movements of his lips must have tickled her as Semiramis' body jerked. Lightly, he bit down on it and was rewarded with another passionate cry.

It could only be described as marking, yes, that's exactly what it was. Her boobs were now his, and soon the rest of her body would follow. Semiramis had to expand a great amount of willpower to keep from destroying the sheets beneath her fingers. Ritsuka wasn't making it easier for her, and to think he'd only just finished enjoying her chest. As he moved south, his eyes finally fell upon the giant wet stain in the middle of her black panties.

"You…came already?" He didn't sound nearly as surprise as he should have.

Tightly, she gripped the bedsheets as she met his eyes. "Well…can you blame me? I…I really want you." Gone was her usual bravado and in its place was a slight whine he found quite adorable.

"Well, you got me." He laughed, gripping the stained underwear by the bands then pulling. "And I've got you." Ritsuka dove into her pussy before her panties had even hit the ground after being pulled off. All of her previous actions were nothing compared to the way her body arched off the bed at having her love canal invaded for the first time in millennia. Semiramis' earlier orgasm had helped in allowing him to dive right into her pussy. The smell had been intoxicating and like any fool, he'd gone straight for it. After almost an entire minute of sucking, he knew he'd made the right decision.

"So…eager…" Whispered the Servant as sweat broke out across her flawless body. So long had it been since she'd been this aroused that Semiramis began to fear for the first time she didn't know what to do. She could feel his tongue vigorously lashing at her lower lips. Every blow struck was a direct one, and they just kept on coming seemingly without end. Helpless, she surrendered herself to the bliss, throwing her arms over her head while her lower body rocked. Semiramis felt one hand on the calf of her leg leaving the other unaccounted for. Just as she began to give some serious thought to it, Ritsuka struck. "Oooohhh!"

"I figured you'd like that. Be wary of snakes, right?" Laughed the human teenager while his fingers began to piston themselves in and out of her vagina. Almost the minute they were in Ritsuka felt Semiramis' vaginal lips close around him, a sign of just how hungry for his love she was.

Pulling her arms away, she stared at him with eyes completely glazed over. "Yes, I did, now hurry up devour me!"

The second of many wild moans left the Assyrian's lips as the Japanese teen heeded her words. All the pent-up lust he'd been repressing for her exploded in that instant. For Semiramis, it was a similar situation as rather than fight it, she let herself go. One hand remained flung across her face while the other reached downward. She needed to feel his dark locks while he ate her out. Given the hearing ability of her ears, she had no choice but to listen to the sounds of his tongue smearing her inner lips and his fingers exploring her sacred cavern. They mixed together into a beautiful, fleshy melody that no illusion could replicate.

"Ri…Ri…RISTUKA!"

As he'd done, her body released all of the sexual energy in one massive go. Unlike the settlements of old, Ritsuka stood firm in facing the torrent. He openly embraced it, letting as much of it soak his being as possible. Ritsuka now understood what others referred to as the "real" Valentine's Day chocolate; it truly was a morsel worthy fighting and dying over. She gave him as much as he can take and more, all while she savored the divine fruit they'd just procured. Ritsuka wished he could see Semiramis' face, but the heavy panting his ears picked up over the sound of his slurping make for a good substitute.

He had no idea how long he stayed between her legs, he didn't remove himself until he'd licked her folds clean. The sweet taste of her nectar lingered in his mouth as he rose, a warm smile on his face. Not surprisingly, Semiramis had one as well. Given her naked, sweat-glinted body, she looked like a goddess come down from the heavens solely for him. Sitting upright, she beckoned him over with a finger. Silently, he answered her request in crawling toward her in an almost predator-like fashion. Her hand spread across his neck as their lips embraced one another. She seemed eager to know what her own juices tasted like via his mouth.

"How did I taste?" Whispered the Servant after almost ten whole minutes of kissing.

"To be honest, I really don't know how to describe it." Admitted the teenager.

"Hm, I suppose that's good, an apt description will come to you eventually, perhaps after the fourth or fifth time." Her statement caused him to blush hot pink, which caused Semiramis to chuckle. Mature as he may have seemed, her Master was still a young lad. It was her wish that he'd hold onto that trait, it made him quite endearing in her eyes. "You know, we're not quite done yet, Master. To tell you the truth, I've…I've been waiting for this for quite some time."

In a second, the flustered young man was swapped out with someone a little more…streetwise. The sudden transformation honestly left her wondering if he'd been toying with Jekyll's potions. "Why, Semiramis, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're saying you've been horny…for _me_." After a short break, his strength had returned in full, enough for him to dive into the deepest levels of the sea of lust. Based on the shimmering light in Semiramis' eyes, she was ready as well.

But she was going to be the lead explorer.

He didn't complain as the Servant rolled the two of them over so she was on top. Ritsuka actually rather enjoyed the turnaround. Over the night all the inner kinks he'd been repressing, and she too, came pouring out with this moment as the climax. He truly loved the way Semiramis towered over him, her eyes glittering like snake eyes in the dark. It went quite well with the lustful smile that had formed across her face, he returned the smile with equal lust. His hands on her hips, Assyrian Queen was raised, her moist snatch hovering above his erect penis. The pair gave each other a quick, confident nod before the seal was completed.

Semiramis threw her head back as her hole was filled for the first time in eons. It felt…honestly, it felt better than she ever could have imagined. As with Ritsuka's fingers, her vaginal walls immediately began to squeeze his cock. She hissed, feeling his nails dig into her flesh, a sure sign the experience was just as pleasing to him as it'd been for her. Like spiders, they spread across her skin, the sheer contact making Semiramis feel as if fire was being inserted into her nerves. Briefly, overwhelmed, she leaned downward close enough for her pink lips to meet her lover's. Ritsuka met her actions with both his lips and his hips. He deeply enjoyed the muted moan she released as his cock pushed itself into her. Parting from him, she smirked at him before pressing her body down atop his. Without resistance, he gave her the reaction she wanted.

"Ooohhh…yes…right there, yes, yes." Moaned the queen, feeling her love's fingers spread across her ass. He needed to keep a grip on her as the Servant's entire body was trembling like a leaf courtesy of his cock, mercilessly pounding into her. "You…truly are…the perfect Master." In response to his actions, she gripped the top of his head and shoulders like her life depended on it. "Yes, that's right! More! More!"

After the first two or three thrusts, he got the hang of things. A part of him wondered if all those hours of watching and reading had really paid off. Spurred on by the lustful panting loud in his ear, he kicked up the speed of his actions. He was blissed with the sound of his Servant's cries growing louder and lewder. Naturally, he took a great deal of pride in the fact he'd brought the stern and always collected Semiramis down to such a level. "So…tight!"

It was an experience for many men, and even a few women, would have killed for. Rarely did true love find a way to break through in real life as several could attest, but what was occurring between the human and Servant was one of those times it did. Neither of them held anything back as they sped along the highway of love they'd chosen to embark on. Ritsuka's thrusts had reached a near maniac level; not one to be outdone, Semiramis kept pace with him by repeatedly raising and dropping her hips atop his. Each time brought his cock deeper and deeper into the love canal she'd so diligently guarded. Loud in their ears was the sound of wet flesh slapping together, an od to the feelings they'd kept boiled up but were now free to express. The pinnacle of that expression came within view of the pair, who signaled to one another.

"RITSUKA!"

"SEMIRAMIS!"

She buried his head in her neck as she threw her head back, a flaming-hot howl piercing the heavens. For a moment, the Assassin's mind went totally blank. The fact she didn't break his body into pieces with her superhuman strength was a miracle. Granted, she was pretty sure she left some imprints on his shoulder. He welcomed them as proof he'd made love to the Wise Queen of Assyria, and that from now on he belonged to her. Equally so, as his juices flooded her inner lips, she recognized that no other man but the one in her arms would enter her. This new life she'd been granted well and truly belonged to Ritsuka, no one else. That commitment was sealed with one more kiss as their respective juices mixed together.

The Master fell back against the bed, his cock continuously shooting rope after rope into his Servant. Said Servant felt a massive surge of energy along with a near heavenly sense of relief. They caused her vaginal muscles to further constrict his cock. It was like an endless cycle with one's orgasm feeding the other, just as it was meant to be. Semiramis ran her hand through her lover's short hair while he did the same through her river-like strands. Neither said a word to each other letting their bodies speak for them.

He was the first to laugh, and she soon followed after him. They laughed off the last couple of minutes of their orgasm though remained connected none the same. How long they hung together in that limbo they didn't know, but if they could have, they'd have spent the rest of eternity there.

"I love you, Semiramis." Stated the Master. "I…I really do."

"I know, and I want you to keep loving me until the day I die." Came her tender response as she stroked his cheek. "Because I'm going to keep loving you until the end as well." Using the strength she'd gained from their intercourse, the Servant rose and moved away from him, though not very far. Semiramis lay within arm's length of the teenager, her body prompt up on her hands and knees. "Ritsuka, I think you know what I want next, don't you?"

His cock answered her question for him. Semiramis couldn't help but giggle while Ritsuka nervously scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. He hoped this didn't become a habit, though given the kinks they were both developing, he wasn't going to hold his breath.

In a second, he was sitting behind the woman, his cock perfectly lined up with her backdoor. "I never knew you…liked anal."

A rush ran through her as she felt his hands fasten themselves to her hips. "There are…a lot of things I prefer to keep hidden. Now that we are…together, I suppose I'm at peace with you learning some of them." When she looked back to him, pure hunger glittered in her copper-like eyes. She didn't at all look like the regal queen she always projected herself to be, now she was something more primal. "Now, claim me, Ritsuka! Make me your woman in every way!"

It was quite stunning how quickly she took to being taken from behind. Her hands finally dug into the sheets and her voice became nothing more than a series of throaty shouts and moans as her anal hole was filled for the first time in its eternity. Ritsuka immediately lost himself to the primal joy that came with the new position, one he too had daydreamed about. Semiramis' black strands lay beside her, cascading down her side and shimmering in the light of his room as he passionately thrust his cock into her. He didn't need to see her boobs to know they were swaying back and forth. The urge to palm them again came strong and fast, and Ritsuka heeded it.

A vibrant shout flew from Semiramis' lips as her upper body was pulled upward so her love could enjoy her twin mounds. Her midnight curtain of hair pressed against his bare chest, tickling it like a series of feathers. One hand toyed with her jiggling tit while the other began to move south. Semiramis met his right hand just as his fingers re-entered her pussy, now both her holes were filled.

"RITSUKA! YES! MORE!"

"SEMIRAMIS!"

"YES! YES! THAT'S RIGHT! YESSS!"

All of her muscles twitched as did his. The space separating them as they turned to face one another was barely an inch long. They moved on each other at once, crimson consuming their sweat-covered faces.

"SEMIRAMISSSS!"

"RITSUKAAAHHH!"

Their second joint orgasm was just as blissful as the first, perhaps more so given that it's well and truly put the seal on their relationship. Semiramis' body took in all the cum Ritsuka's cock could muster; his fingers continued to tease her pussy, even as it leaked dripping white cum onto it. Looping one arm around his neck, she pushed her lips against those of her lover. He was her anchor as she rode out the last mile of her orgasm. Ritsuka tightly held onto her body and continued to do so, even when he knew his body had nothing else left to give. He felt his Servant's hand move from his right hand to his left, which was still placed over her breast, her heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ritsuka." She whispered with eyes shining more radiant than all the gold in the world.

Finally, it was Ritsuka's turn to cry, a lone tear escaped his eyelid even as he smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Semiramis, and…thank you."

A blissful sigh left her as she separated herself from him, though it wasn't for long. With a little push, she had him on his backside with her following suit shortly after him. With a snap of her fingers, the lights dimmed and darkness soon overtook the new couple.

"So…would you mind if I made you breakfast in the morning?" Began the human stifling a yawn.

"Only if you give me lunch and dinner, tomorrow and the day after, and the day after." Giggled the Assyrian Assassin. "And you let me treat you to a meal or two in the future."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else…Semi."

Just before she shut her eyes and let sleep completely take her, Semiramis reached up and placed a deep kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "Goodnight, my dear Ritsu."

Soon the couple shut their eyes, the digital clock beside them reading a double twelve. Technically speaking, a new day had begun, figuratively and literally. Valentine's Day at Chaldea was always nothing short of chaotic, but to hold the person you love beside you made all the insanity worth it, and then some. Ritsuka had learned that lesson and cherished it, and now Semiramis could say she had as well.

Not a day would go by in the future she wasn't grateful for it.

* * *

**A lemon that happened not **_**quite **_**on Valentine's Day, but close enough to it. I'd like to think I kept Semiramis' tsundere-traits intact and made it useful in the buildup. Oh, and Shakespeare got his piece in as well, you know there can't be any romance under his watch and NOT have him write about it, especially when it concerns two people he knows on a semi-personal level. **


End file.
